All the night tide
by Gloria Armstrong
Summary: Elizabeth is alone for ten years. Will is gone, but that doesn't bother Elizabeth nearly as much as the absence of the Pirate that she once left to die. She missed Jack Sparrow even more.


Title: All the night-tide, i lie down by the side, of my darling-my darling- my life and my bride

Summary: Will is gone for ten years, Elizabeth is alone, and feeling more and more sympathetic towards Calypso by the minute. One day, Jack Sparrow shows up, and is ready to write a part of history that inspired a very famous poet to write one of his greatest works.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Disney owns Pirates, and Annabel Lee is the property of Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

><p><em>And this maiden she lived with no other thought<em>  
><em>Than to love and be loved by me.<em>

_I was a child and she was a child,_  
><em>In this kingdom by the sea;<em>  
><em>But we loved with a love that was more than love-<em>  
><em>I and my Annabel Lee.<em>

The island was beautiful, Elizabeth knew that. She knew she should be grateful that she and Will had consummated their long over-due marriage on these beaches, as opposed to him being gone forever. She should be thankful that Jack had done what he had done. But she just couldn't muster it somehow. It had been less than a day. The sun was high over her head as she lay in the grass on the hills just above the white beach, and she was lonely. But the loneliness would not last, however. She kept her eyes trained on the sun.

_Almost sunset. Almost time,_ she thougt eagerly, counting the seconds until she saw him once more. And then, like a beam of light in the darkness, there it was, now visible, as it sailed around the cliff into view. The Black Pearl, bringing with it, her precious Jack. She ran down the hill and onto the sand, her black dress splitting farther up the thigh than before as she ran into the waves and waited for her pirate to come ashore, because he was aloud. He was unlimited. Will might live forever, and Jack might be a mere mortal bound to meet his fate eventually, but Jack was truly unlimted, he was freedom, he was love, he was ecstacy incarnate, and at long last, she would get to see him, to touch him, to feel him, to hear his voice. Her gaze wandered behind her to the other side of the island where her beloved Will had just sailed off yesterday, but too quickly, her eyes and thoughts whipped back to the man on the beautiful ship sailing toward her.  
>"Ten years is too long Will. And I love him too," She said softly, knowing that he could not hear her betrayal or her justifications. But that didn't matter, Elizabeth knew it didn't as she stood, in the warmth of the almost setting sun, water sloshing over her legs as she stood in the shallow waves of the beach, waiting for Jack. She laughed aloud as she watched the Pearl weigh anchor, and saw Gibbs lower a longboat for Jack, who, ignoring his first mate's efforts, decided he couldn't wait any longer and dove gracefully off the ship into the waves. For some reason, Elizabeth found this hilarious, and she laughed harder than ever, louder than she had laughed in days. She continued laughing her stress from the past few days away, standing there alone, not giggling politely as she was taught, but laughing, shrieking with joy, until she thought that she had gone crazy.<br>"That's the real, Elizabeth that I love," a voice said. She looked out to sea and she saw him, just five feet in front of her, Jack Sparrow, standing in the tide that rose to his knees, and grinning at her like she was the world.  
>"Jack!" She cried, throwing her quiet propriety out the window for good, and she ran into the ocean and jumped into his arms. He caught her and kissed her like she had never been kissed before, running his tongue along her lips, coaxing her to let him in, and she did, wrapping her lower lip around his, and opening her mouth for him and his tongue slid between her soft lips and caressed her mouth, pulling her deeper into his embrace. She deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue along his, and running her hand down his back, pulling him closer than before. He responded hungrily, the hand around her waist tightening possessively, and his other hand wandered down to grope her butt, and he was surprised when he didn't get slapped. The absence of Will Turner had done wonders for the beautiful woman in his arms, Jack knew as she wrapped her leg around his, dragging them both down into the waves. She was no longer the proper, blushing little girl he had met 4 years ago. She was a pirate. His pirate. She coninued kissing him, and began stroking his chest, until her hand moved south and she stroked his hard length teasingly.<br>"You trying to put me through hell, Lizzie? Quit teasing love," he begged and she laughed, and kissed him again, biting his lip playfully as she pulled away. He growled with desire at how playful and spunky she was- she truly was trying to kill him from longing, he thought desperately, and closed his eyes while her lips ran down his chest.  
>"Never, Jack. Don't you remember? I'm a tease," she said tauntingly, and he rolled his eyes.<br>"That's right. Curiosity," he said, smiling at her, forgetting to be mad when she was looking at him like that. It was a look that clearly read, "Will? Will who? It's just us Jack, and I'm completely yours."  
>"Exactly. Curiosity. You're going to want it," she said in a low voice that made his entire body pulse with desire once more.<br>"I do want it," he said, and decided that he was done waiting, and he took control. He lifted his head, capturing her lips in his and, kissing her for all he was worth as he did so, dragged them both up onto the shore. Her dress was in tatters, he noticed, and he took advantage of that, stroking the inside of her thigh, rubbing the soft skin until she cried out,  
>"Stop torturing me, Jack Sparrow!" and she grinned wickedly.<br>"In good time, luv. But for now, you still have your dress on. That seems quite wrong to me," he said and she leaned back, placing her arms behind her for support and she threw her head back, exposing her neck and chest to him. He licked his lips eagerly, and kissed her neck, before finding the buttons on the front of her dress and simply ripped them away, tearing the shredded cloth away from her body. Immediately, she dove forward, and undid his shirt. She was about to take care of his pants, but she waited a second too long. She was too mesmorized by his amazing chest to do anything but stare, and he stole an oppurtunity in her hesitation. Before she could get to him, his lips were kissing the underside of her knee and moving slowly up her thigh, his tongue tracing patterns on her smooth skin. He hesitated as he kissed her inner thigh, looking at her for reassurance, that this was truly what she wanted. She gave him a look as heated as the hot caribbean sun, and he knew that yes, this was truly what she wanted. She cried out in pleasure too strong for words when his velvet tongue pushed into her, and pumped in and out of her slowly and skillfully, and his lips kissed her softly everytime he pushed his tongue back in. She was in heaven. He continued mercilessly, teasing her into the brink of ultimate pleasure, his erection growing harder with every whimper or sigh that she uttered, and then suddenly, her moans grew closer together and her back arched even further into the contact. He knew she was close, and he increased the rhythm of his ministrations and then, without warning, he stopped. She growled agnrily and glared at him.  
>"Jack, come on," she growled in longing.<br>"I can be a tease, too, love. It's not fair to old Jack that you get all the fun, savvy?" he said in a smoky voice that barely contained his overpowering lust for her,  
>"Jack, you're not old. You're perfect," she whispered, and kissed him hungrily, then pushed him so that he lay on his back, and she straddled him, as he gazed up at her longingly.<br>"Now, Jack, you still have these pants on," Elizabeth hissed in mock anger.  
>"Punish me," he purred eagerly, and she smiled wickedly.<br>"Oh, I will," she promised, and kissed his chest slowly, biting him and licking him as her lips moved over his muscles, and finally her lips found one of his nipples, and latched on, biting and kissing the sensitive skin until Jack was practically crying with pleasure and the skin there was bruised and red. Her tongue traced circles around the other nipple next, and her teeth and lips were as relentless as ever. She had been afraid to do this with Will, but Jack seemed to love it. When she was done, both Jack's nipples were bruised and red from her treatments, but he whimpered for more.  
>"Why, Jack Sparrow, I think I might have discovered your weak spot," she said teasingly. He nodded, too weak with desire to fight her on that one.<br>"Well, I think I'm about to find another," she said wickedly, and undid his pants with her teeth, before pulling them off him and throwing them aside; he wouldn't be needing them. She wasted no time- the teasing was over, they were both too desperate for each other to continue anything other than the real thing. He felt all the air leave his lungs in a whoosh as her full pink lips closed around him and she moved her mouth back and forth over him, sliding her tongue over the head and shaft occasionally, forcing moans of pleaure from his lips.  
>"Elizabeth...please, faster.." he panted, stars bursting behind his eyes. She obliged and soon after she increased her rhythm, he came in her mouth and watched with an ache of pleasure as she swallowed, licked her lips, and then leveled her mouth with his and kissed him longingly. He returned the kiss, fully ready to take care of her. She had done wonders giving him the best pleasure imaginable (except the actual deed of course) and now, he wanted her to feel that rush of passion he knew he could give her. He kissed her lips and neck softly and passionately, before leaning in next to her ear and whispering, "1...2...<strong>3<strong>!" and he pushed himself into her with ease. She gasped, and her leg wrapped around his thighs, trapping him close to her as he jerked out and then pushed in again. She whimpered in longing and her hands gripped his back subconsciously, she was lost in immeasurable desire.  
>"Jack, faster...please...fuck me harder!" she screamed and he obliged, pulling almost completely out and then pounding back into her, eliciting a cry of surprise and ecstacy from the girl beneath him. He increased his rhythm until her cries grew closer and closer together and then she was half screaming half moaning his name, and he was climaxing as well, spilling his white hot seed into her with a ecstatic growl of her name, and then he collapsed on top of her, still inside her, not wanting to pull away. She didn't want him to either, but eventually, exhaustion forced him to lay beside her, while she shifted her body to fit perfectly next to him, curled up together on the beach. Jack looked at her, not saying a word, just looking at her, and loving her, and thinking nothing else.<em> Forget Will<em>, he though savagely, as Elizabeth ran her hands down his chest and kissed him with her soft perfect glistening lips. _We fit together perfectly, Lizzie and I. _The boy could come back in ten years, or two, or tomorrow, or never, as far as Jack was concerned. It didn't matter. Lizzie was his, and he was hers. _I was made for her, _he thought, and he kissed her passionately, encompassing all the love in the world in that one kiss. Then, with his Elizabeth in his arms, where she belonged and where she would stay, they both fell asleep together.

* * *

><p>She awoke at sunrise to find that Jack had made her breakfast. He was sitting just two feet from her with a plate of fruit and toast ready for her. It was a lovely thing for him to do, but she was hungry for only one thing- him. She stood, completely unconcerned with the fact that they were both naked. She sat herself in his awaiting lap, and his face lit up like a blazing fire.<br>"Good morning, Jack," she said softly and kissed him. He returned the kiss, briefly slipping his tongue between her lips before pulling away.  
>"I love you Elizabeth," he said, and she smiled. She had known it was true, but he had hardly ever said it.<br>"I love you too Jack," she said and he grinned, and kissed her nose playfully. "Stay with me?" she asked and he smiled.  
>"I have a ship, darling," he reminded her.<br>"I know. But, I like it here," she said and he smiled sadly.  
>"You want to be here for Will," he said and Elizabeth nodded.<br>"Do you hate me?" she said timidly. "Do you hate me for wanting to see him?" she asked and Jack's eyes widened and he pulled her closer.  
>"No, never, Lizzie. I just wish that I was the only one in your heart," he said sadly, and the sadness in his voice just about broke Lizzie's heart.<br>"Jack, you are the only one in my heart. Will is my friend. I was just scared that we were running out of time, so I made a terrible decision, that I will put to right the minute he sets foot on this shore. I love you, and only you. I want you and only you, and I want to spend all the rest of my days with you, and only you, my only love, Captian Jack Sparrow," she said, and Jack couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't say a word, but he could kiss her, so kiss her he did, until he finally pulled away for air and he pushed a few strands of beautiful blond hair out of her face.  
>"I want to spend the rest of my life with you as well, love," he said and she smiled, and picked up a piece of apple from the plate he had prepared, and popped it into Jack's open mouth. He smiled, and fed her some of the berries and toast. Once they had eaten, they dressed, Elizabeth in her tattered dress and Jack in his pants and half undone shirt, and Elizabeth picked up the knife she had been keeping behind the rock, and stuck the blade in the sand.<br>"I'll be coming back. In nine years. We will spend a year here, you and I. And when Will comes, we wil tell him. Together. And then, we will conquer the world, you and I," she said, and grabbed her sword from it's hiding place.  
>"What are you talking about Lizzie?" he asked gently.<br>"I'm coming with you on the Pearl. Right now. You miss your ship, and I'm not going another day without the man I love," she said determinedly, and he smiled at the blazing look of overwhelming courage in her eyes.  
>"You sure, Elizabeth?" he asked and she nodded.<br>"Of course I am. In my whole life, the only thing I have ever been completely certain of is you, how much I love you, and that I want to be yours," she said and he couldn't resist. In three steps he had closed the space between them and was kissing her so passionately, he lifted her off her feet.  
>"A pirates life for you then?" he asked and she smiled at him, setting his world on fire.<br>"No. For us," she said and he kissed her again, but when they broke apart, he looked sad. "Jack, what's wrong?" she asked and he grinned half heartedly at her.  
>"I'm kissing the bride, but, she's not MY bride," he said softly and Elizabeth smiled.<br>"I will be. I want to be, if you'll have me," she said boldly, and he looked at her, hardly daring to believe it.  
>"You'll be my wife?" he asked, and she laughed.<br>"Of course I will be," she promised, and he laughed and kissed her sweetly.  
>"Alright, Mrs. Sparrow. I will make you a deal. We will leave this island and not return until Will comes back, but we will not be leaving today. Let's take one more day on this island, you and I. Tomorrow will come, and I will be a captain, and you will, legally anyways, be Will Turner's wife, and reality will, for the time being, return to us. But not today. Not tonight. Tonight, I am just Jack, and you are my Lizzie, and we are in love," he said, holding his hand out to her, to walk up the hill to the soft grasses and gorgeous view of the sea. She took it and together they walk up the hill, where they planned to go to her house, and spend the whole day there. They never made it into the house. Elizabeth was thankful it was just them, and that no one was passing by, because if they had, they would have seen an incredible sight- Jack Sparrow, the famously selfish pirate, completely in love, and Elizabeth, wife of Captain Turner, loving him back. And Jack, although glad they had privacy, was itching to get back out on the sea, and for the word to get out, that Lizzie was his, and no one would ever touch her again, except for himself. They lay together under the constellations on the island in the middle of the sea, completely happy with each other, as they always had, and always would. As they curled up together, looking up at the vast sky above them, Jack whispered in Elizabeth's ear, "Mrs. Sparrow...my beautiful Mrs. Sparrow," and Elizabeth was more than happy to hear it. Jack was hers, she would never give him up. That was her last thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, with Jack watching over her, loving her, and wondering if she could tell in her dreams how much he was thinking of her, happy that she was alright, and that she was his. Jack himself couldn;t be any happier than to sit under the stars with his darling Elizabeth, and planned to spend every waking moment standing next to her, holding her close, and every night hour laying by her side, listening to the tide that had helped him find his way back to her in the first place.<p>

_All the night tide, I lie by the side of my darling- my darling- my life, and my bride._


End file.
